1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for iteratively detecting and decoding a received signal in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A maximum likelihood (ML) receiver is known as an optimal method to detect a received signal in far field communication. However, when a length of transmission sequence increases for high efficiency transmission, or when a plurality of bits is assigned per symbol, hardware complexity and a calculation amount may nonlinearly increase and thus, it may be difficult to realize the above scheme in the reality.
Also, in the case of a method currently in the spotlight, that is, an iterative detection and decoding (IDD) method in which a detector and a decoder are concatenated and thereby iteratively operate, the complexity and the calculation amount may become further serious issues.